


Paris's Favorite Superhero

by ninjabrianna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjabrianna/pseuds/ninjabrianna
Summary: When things get tense at home, Adrien needs to get away for a while. What happens when he wanders too far from his path?





	Paris's Favorite Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuulio-bullio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zuulio-bullio).



> A Discord server I'm in did a secret Santa exchange, and this is my contribution! It was a good push to finally put some fanfiction out on my end. Hope you enjoy it!

Marinette finally had the house to herself for the first time in ages. Between akuma attacks running rampant in Paris and the weight of final exams before the holidays, she barely had time to unwind from the stress of everything. While being a protector of Paris was rewarding and definitely had its perks, the stress with no breaks was beginning to wear on her. A small sigh escaped her lips as she settled down in her bed, ready to melt into her blankets with a movie on and forget about the rest of the world for a while. 

The night of rest was rare, and the fact her parents weren't home was even more rare. Thanks to a catering event that required their attention, the house was quiet, bakery closed, and the only thing Marinette had to worry about was herself, for once. Tikki zipped through the air and floated in front of Marinette's face, the kwami holding a smile on her face. She began to speak but abruptly stopped as a loud thud sounded on the balcony. Marinette and her kwami both tensed and went silent before Marinette whispered quickly for her companion to hide. Mustering up all of her courage, she ventured up to the trap door and peeked out to see what, or who, was waiting for her. Pushing open the door fully to peek her head out, the winter wind stung her cheeks as she focused on the figure standing before her. 

“Chat?” 

His messy blonde hair moved to show his eyes as he straightened his posture, now aware he wasn't alone. 

“Uh, Marinette! Hi, I.. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just… I stopped to catch my breath..” the words spilled from his mouth haphazardly, through shallow breaths. Marinette pushed herself up the rest of the way to actually be face to face with him, completely disregarding her pajama clad form, or the fact it was freezing outside. 

“You didn't disturb me, you just startled me a little bit.. What are you doing out in the cold? It's nearly freezing out..” Marinette took a step closer, noticing the flush spread across his face and the fact that his breathing was slowly steadying. A look of concern spread on her face as she patiently waited for an answer. 

“I was just.. I was out for a run! I have to stay fit, you know, being a hero and all.” Chat Noir pushed a fake smile onto his face, straightening his posture and leaning against the still extended baton in his hand. Marinette, completely seeing through his act, shook her head and took another step closer. 

“You know, I don't want to push you if you aren't feeling up to talking.. But if you've got something on your shoulders, you can stop by and talk to me.” Marinette looked up at the boy, her concerned face melting into a warmer smile. “Do you want to come in? It's cold out here.”

Chat felt his face flush, this time not from the cold, and only replied with a simple nod before following Marinette down into her bedroom. Upon stepping inside, he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. He sat on the floor as he looked around and took in his surroundings. Marinette didn't say much as she slipped past and headed out of the door leading to her room, into what he could only assume was the rest of the house. Though he was a little nervous to be left alone, he imagined she could only have gone so far.

It'd been a hard day for the hero. As a civilian, his relationship with his father had been on the rocks more than usual. The days of a young Adrien Agreste, bowing his head and quietly leaving a room after being hassled by his father were gone after being whittled away by his constant controlling nature, leaving a fiery teen behind who refused to back down from the oppressive practices of his father. Usually the fights were brushed off and Adrien was ignored, but tonight some especially harsh words were thrown Adrien’s way. Once the fire had died down, the blond snuck out through his window and decided to blow off steam in the only way he knew how. 

Chat wasn't lost in his thoughts long before the door reopened and Marinette appeared, balancing a tray with two cups and a few croissants. She moved uncharacteristically gracefully with the tray before setting it down on the floor before him and sitting down with her legs crossed in a similar fashion to the boy before her. The warm smile from before returned to her face as she opened her mouth to speak. 

“I brought up some cocoa and some pastries for you. I figure it's the least I could do for Paris’s favorite superhero.” Marinette smirked before she reached forward and picked up a soft pink mug and took a sip, waiting for a response from Chat. His cheeks warmed and a bit before he reached forward, his leather clad hand brushing hers, and took the mug from her hand. The hero placed it down on the tray before quickly scrambling around the tray and enveloping Marinette in a near bone crushing hug. The she let out a surprised gasp, tensing slightly in his grasp before her arms fumbled to slide around his waist to return the hug. She heard a faint purr escape him as he started to speak. 

“Thank you, Princess.” He mumbled into her shoulder. 

“Anytime, Chat.” She mumbled back, unable to stop the rapid reddening of her face.


End file.
